Long Lost Lovers
by StevexBuckyx
Summary: Steve's mom catches them in bed together. They find eachother in a bar 11 years later. WARNING: 40s homophobia, smut, angst, Stevebucky stucky / this is very poorly written, I'll try rewrite it and add it as a new chapter


It was a warm afternoon in Brooklyn, school had ended and all Steve and Bucky wanted was eachother. They walked back to Steve's house where they knew Sarah Rogers wasn't.

After their shared exertions, they stayed cuddled up together. Steve's head lay on Buckys shoulder. His bony hand softly placed on his lovers chest. The brunette placed gentle kisses on Steve's forehead every once in a while. It was almost perfect until Steve's door creaked open.

"STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!" Sarah boomed, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"  
"M-mom, I didn't think you'd be home for-" Steve sat up off of Bucky.  
"ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Steve's eyes started to water as Buckys face went completely red. No one spoke as an angry Sarah stood in the doorway.

"James," she spoke softly, "I'm going to close this door, when I open it again I want you dressed and ready to leave"  
"Ok Mrs Rogers," he spoke sheepishly.  
"As for you Steven, I want you dressed and sitting at that dining room table instantly!"  
"Yes mom," Steve said quietly.

The door closed and Steve started to cry.

"I'm sorry Buck."  
Bucky hugged him, "it's ok."

The pair got dressed. As Bucky pulled his shirt over his head, Sarah opened the door again.

"Alright James, out."  
"Bye Mrs Rogers," he turned to face Steve, "see you tomorrow?"  
"You certainly won't, now out!"

Bucky looked to the ground as he left their home. Steve followed Sarah out of his bedroom and sat at the dining table.

She sighed, "am I a bad mother?"  
"What? No of course not, you're the best."  
"Then why'd you end up like this Steve?"  
"I'm sorry, I love him m-"  
"No son of mine is going to be a fairy!"  
"Mum!" Steve pleaded starting to cry, "it's ok, I'm still me."  
"I want you to go to that Barnes boy and tell him it's over. I never want you to talk to him again. He did this to you and I won't accept it!"  
"But-"  
"No buts! It's over!" She got up and stormed off.

Steve sat at the table with his face in his hands. He tried to muffle his cries. He could physically feel his heart breaking.

The next day, Steve walked into the school gates to find Bucky waiting for him in their usual spot. He felt his eyes starting to well up and a lump grow in his throat.

"Hey Stevie," Bucky's smile quickly faded, "what's wrong?"  
Steve looked to the ground, "w-we can't see eachother anymore."  
"St-"  
"I'm sorry."  
"C-can I atleast hold you one last time?"

Without hesitation, Steve threw himself into Bucky's arms.

"I'm sorry James, I love you," he spoke softly.

Bucky held him close, closer than he had ever before. His heart hurt. It took everything in him not to cry.

"I love you too," he replied even softer.

11 years later, Steve is more alone than ever. Every morning he leaves early for work down at the docks. He lives alone. He collects the paper every day hoping to see Bucky's face again. Steve sat at the bar. A half empty pint sit infront of him. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice.

"S-Steve?" It stammered

He turned to see Bucky. He looked different. Big black circles under his eyes had become his most prominent feature. His hair was a mess, so was his clothes.

"Bucky."  
"Hey."  
"I thought I'd never see you again."  
"Me neither and here we are."  
"You look tired."  
"And you're still small."  
"I missed you."  
"You're a punk."  
"Jerk."

Bucky stepped forwards and pulled Steve in close. When they stepped away, Bucky was smiling. He hadn't realised how much he'd missed his smile until now.

"How's Mrs Rogers? Is she ok?"  
"She, um passed around two years after the incident."  
"I'm so sorry Stevie I didn't know."  
"Its ok, what have you been up to these last few years?"  
"I joined the army," Bucky smiled, "I get shipped off tomorrow to take down an enemy train, what about you?"  
"I got a job filling out forms and stuff down at the docks, not what I wanted to do, but no one wants to hire me."  
"Steve I need to talk to you, but it can't be here. Come back to mine?"  
"Sure."

The two walked out the bar. Steve couldn't believe he had actually seen him again. They got into Bucky's car. While they drove, they told stories of the dumb shit they'd done in the last few years. The brunette put a hand on the smaller mans thigh. Steve didn't say anything, but he quickly pulled his hand away after realising what he'd done.

"Habit, sorry," he said gruffly.

They made it to Bucky's house and both got out of the car. His house was small, but nice. It was well kept together and clean. He had many photo frames on the walls, but one caught his eye. He was on there, they were 13. They were at a movie theatre in the photo booth. Their lips were locked. Steve pretended to ignore it. He turned to face Bucky.

He hesitated, but pulled Steve's face up into a kiss. The blonde reciprocated. The smaller man put his hands on Bucky's chest. When the kiss ended, Steve rested his head on the brunettes chest.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Bucky spoke.  
"I never stopped thinking about you. I love you."  
"I love you too."

Steve kissed him again while running his fingers through Bucky's hair. The taller man ran his hands down the smaller mans back. He went past his ass and picked him up. Steve's legs instantly wrapped themselves around his long lost lovers waist. Bucky carried him to the bedroom.

The blonde pulled away from their kiss, "I want you."

Bucky smiled. He put Steve down and the blonde instantly dropped to his knees. He undid the brunettes belt buckle, then pulled down his trousers. He started to rub his hand along Bucky's erection. He took the entire length in his mouth, earning soft moans from the brunette.

"Jesus Christ Stevie," Bucky moaned, "I'm not gonna last."

Steve let his cock go with a pop. He went back to rubbing his erection while he stood up. The brunette leant down and placed a kiss on his small lips. Bucky started to undress Steve. When he was finished, he pushed Steve onto the bed. He leant over the small blonde and suckled on his neck. He made his way up and down Steve's body leaving burning sensations where his lips once were.

"Roll over," he said once he was done.

Steve rolled over and got on all fours. Bucky rubbed his cock on his entrance.

"Hurry up," Steve pleaded.  
"Impatient I see."

Bucky plunged himself into his ass. He started slow, letting Steve adjust. Picking up the pace, he grabbed his lovers hips.

"Fuck," Steve moaned, as he started to push himself back in time with him.  
"Fucking hell Steve," the brunette moaned.

After loud moans from eachother, Bucky finished in Steve's ass. Steve finished on the bed shortly after. The brunette pulled out and fell on top of the blonde. He rolled off Steve and pulled him close.

"I missed you," Bucky breathed.  
"Me too."

The next morning, Steve awoke to Bucky shaking him awake.

"Stevie, I have to go now before the colonel gets mad at me. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you wish."  
"Do you have to go?"  
"I'll be back in a few days."

Bucky kissed Steve one last time.

"Bye Stevie."  
"Bye James, I love you."

Two days later Steve collected the paper after work. He went back to Bucky's home. He sat on the couch to read it when he saw Bucky's face on the front.

ARMYS GOLDEN BOY GONE

Steve's heart dropped when he started to real the article.

'We are saddened to report that James Buchanan Barnes has lost his life while taking down a Hydra train. His comrades said he definitely died a hero's death and he will never be forgotten.'

"No no no no," Steve said to himself, "this can't be happening."

Tears started to stream down his face.

"I just got him back," he cried.

He took the photo off the wall he had seen days before. He held it close to his chest while crying. He felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach. This time he was gone, permanently.


End file.
